Fabrics and webs made from fibers can be used in a variety of customer end-use applications, such as filtration media, energy storage separators, protective apparel and the like. A process to make these webs is electroblowing wherein a polymer solution is spun through a nozzle in the presence of an electrostatic field and a blowing or forwarding fluid to evaporate the solvent and form fibers that are collected on a screen. Typically, not all of the solvent is removed from the fibers at laydown requiring additional solvent removal processes. However, if too much solvent remains in the fiber at fiber laydown on the screen, then the web can stick to the screen resulting in web damage when removing the web from the screen. Also, if too little solvent remains in the fiber at fiber laydown on the screen, then the web does not exhibit sufficient tackiness for good surface stability to allow for web handling.
What is needed is a process for electroblowing a sheet structure that can be removed from the collection screen while having sufficient surface stability for handling.